U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,569 (Quere et al.) discloses a material forming apparatus comprising mould sections adapted to be slidably displaced with respect to each other, a hydraulic pressure mechanism including a plurality of pressure cylinders, said pressure mechanism being adapted to draw the mould sections together under high pressure, releasable coupling rods and intermediate coupling means adapted to effect a selective coupling between the pressure cylinders and one of the mould sections, a driving mechanism working independently of the pressure cylinders and adapted to drive said rods and intermediate coupling means so that a selective coupling can be effected in unloaded condition of the coupling means, said coupling means including a plurality of claws on each coupling rod, and coupling sleeves carried by the other of said mould sections and internally including claws for engaging the first said claws, the coupling sleeves and the coupling rods being adapted for rotation with respect to each other by means of said driving mechanism, each pressure cylinder of the pressure mechanism being arranged adjacent the associated coupling means which are rotatable in the driving means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,723 (Glaesener et al.) discloses an injection molding machine that includes a stationary platen including at least one stationary mold half and a first movable platen. The first movable platen is movable relative the stationary platen and has a second mold half adapted to engage the stationary mold half to form a first mold. A second movable platen may also be provided which is movable toward the stationary platen and includes a third mold half adapted to engage a fourth mold half included with one of the stationary platen and the first movable platen. The third and fourth mold halves form a second mold. Each of the first and second molds having a hot runner leading thereto and an injection unit is provided for delivering melt to the hot runners of the first and second molds. The machine further includes tie bars extending between and connecting the stationary platen and the movable platens. At least one of the first and, if used, the second movable platen and stationary platen includes a mechanism for securing at least one of the tie bars. The mechanism for securing comprises an engagement mechanism for placing the mechanism for securing into and out of locking engagement with at least one of the tie bars such that when the engagement mechanism is out of locking engagement with the at least one tie bar, the mechanism for securing and the at least one tie bar are relatively movable
U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,153 (Choi) discloses a system and process for controlling mold activity of a molding machine that includes a clamping device for positioning a movable mold platen on a carrier device and relative another platen, for forcefully engaging the movable mold platen with the another platen and on the carrier device, for sustaining forceful engagement of the movable mold platen with the another platen and the carrier device, and for breaking the movable platen from the another platen and the carrying device. The movable mold platen includes a movable mold half and the another platen includes another mold half. The system also includes a manner for determining an adjustable starting position of the clamping device and movable mold platen. A manner for adjusting the adjustable starting position for achieving greater accuracy of the adjustable starting position for the clamping device and the movable platen is provided. The manner for adjusting includes a mechanism for actuating the clamping device. A device for monitoring and controlling the position of the clamping device and movable platen is provided as well as a mechanism for sustaining the clamp-up force at a prescribed level.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,404,920 (Nogueira) discloses a molding-system clamp assembly of a molding system, which includes a clamp piston, and a clamp ram, the clamp ram and the clamp piston each including inter-meshable structures to selectively inter-mesh the clamp piston to the clamp ram. In the unmeshed position the clamp piston and the clamp ram do not inter-mesh relative to each other. The assembly includes inter-abuttable structures to selectively inter-abut the clamp piston relative to the clams ram, the inter-abuttable structures having an interposing body abuttable against the clamp ram and the clamp piston, the inter-abuttable structures to abut with each other so that the clamp piston makes contact with the interposing body. The inter-abuttable structures are configured to transfer a mold-break force so that the mold-break force is applied from the clamp piston against the interposing body, and in response the mold-break force is transferred from the clamp piston through the interposing body and to the clamp ram, and once mold break has occurred, the clamp piston is deactivated so that the mold may be opened.
U.S. Published Pat. Appn. 2008/0187771 (Schad et al.) discloses (i) a clamp of a molding system, (ii) a molding system having a clamp, (iii) a method of a clamp of a molding system, (iv) a molded article manufactured by usage of a clamp of a molding system, (v) a molded article manufactured by usage of a molding system including a clamp, and (vi) a molded article manufactured by usage of a method of a clamp of a molding system. A disclosed embodiment of a clamp assembly includes a pressure chamber for moving a piston to exert a clamping force on a mold, and a spring acting on a rest plate in a direction opposite the clamping force to position the piston in a home position when the force exerted by pressurized fluid in the clamping chamber is less than the spring force.